Girl I'll Never Understand
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Seifer ponders about how life is gonna be after being accepted back to the Garden


Girl I'll Never Understand  
By: Riyuji  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or the game itself. It is owned by Squaresoft and some other parties that I am not aware of. I also don't own the song "Girl I'll Never Understand" by Blue. I am not making any money out of this (though I wish I was ^_^), I'm only doing this for the fun of it and for the entertainment of others. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I was so all over my new "Blue" CD and one of the songs inspired me. Actually many of the songs inspired me. So this my first official FF8 fanfic and first official songfic so I'm panicking here... Panic, panic, PANIKI!!!  
  
Add-on: ~Lyrics~  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer walked through the halls of Balamb Garden a few weeks after he, Fujin and Raijin were admitted back to the Garden. He was reminiscing about what he was going to do to try to correct his past and repair his scarred reputation. He soon found himself at the cafeteria.   
  
The place was packed, as usual. He scanned through the place for an empty table until he caught sight of his two other friends. 'Actually his only friends,' he thought. He trudged to their table and took hold of a seat and simply sat down.  
  
Raijin and Fujin were discussing about their esteem in the Garden and of any hope for it to be repaired. "I mean like we've changed so do you think that we'll be considered okay, y'know?" said Raijin.  
  
Seifer shook his head and responded to the question. "I doubt it. We were never really treated like one of them. Especially like those guys," he said as he gestured to the heroes' table. The six saviors of the world were seated around the table. "Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt and Rinoa Heartilly. "We are the exact opposite of them," the blonde added.  
  
~This is a story of how it is...  
  
Lovin' every morning   
Good loving every night  
That is what I gave to you,  
And you were so satisfied...~  
  
Fujin rested her chin on her palm and nodded in agreement. "CONCURRED!" she shouted out loud. She had gotten used to people staring uncannily at her for shouting one word sentences to whoever she is speaking to.   
  
Raijin proceeded to sulk on the table. "Y'know, this like sucks, y'know." He said as he sprawled himself on the chair. He leaned backwards and tilted his chair far. Maybe a little too far. It concluded to him landing with a loud 'bang' on the floor. Many heads turned and a few laughed. "Ouch, y'know." Both Fujin and Seifer shook their heads and helped Raijin get back to his feet.   
  
Seifer gave a small smirk, one thing that you wouldn't see much from a guy like him. "I'll see you both later. I'm kind of in the mood for training." He turned and shoved his hands to his pockets and made hi way to the other side of the Garden.  
  
"Rinoa..." he muttered inaudibly. The two of them were together for a while but he never did seem to understand that girl he had loved for a short period of time.   
  
~Dinner on the table  
There were flowers in the bed  
Anything you asked for  
Was it all real or just in my head?~  
  
She had always seemed optimistic but in some way he also thought that she could be really distant at certain times when he's with her. 'I never figured out that part of her. I wonder what she was really thinking of,' he thought. The question that always kept him pondering ever since he met Rinoa. He shook his head and set aside the thought that was plastered in his mind.  
  
~Think now, of what it should've been  
Our love, all it could've been  
If you were ever wondering...  
I'm doin' fine, but in my mind...  
  
I could never believe, never understand  
How you could you do this to me~  
  
Another thing he couldn't figure out about Rinoa was why did she choose Squall over him. 'Was it because of his loyalty to Matron Edea while he was the Sorceress' Knight? Was it because of the cold yet handsome exterior of Squall that always intrigued anyone near him?' Seifer wasn't in the mood to go deep into thought. It'll be too much of a hassle for him when he has to concentrate on battling monsters.   
  
~Enough is enough, done all I can  
Now you're gonna lose me  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
Everything we planned  
'Cause you're a girl, I'll never understand~  
  
As he reached the training grounds he grasped his Hyperion tightly making sure that none of the loose monsters would attack him. Unfortunately, a Granaldo was watching him closely and flew from his back causing Seifer to fall onto the ground. "Bad time to think about Rinoa instead of the monsters," he muttered.  
  
~How you feeling now?  
Are you happy now?  
I'm doing just fine~  
  
Seifer wiped off the dirt that he had collected on his face wit his glove and spat out the remnants of the soil in his mouth as he got back up to his feet. He swung his sword in the air and was able to hurt the Granaldo on its wing. The angry beast let out a loud howling sound that pierced through the air. Seifer had his palms on his ears due to the excessive squeaking sound escaping from the beast.   
  
The Granaldo instantly rammed itself on to Seifer causing him to fall to the floor yet again. A few scratches were made on Seifer's face and trench coat and blood was starting to drip from his mouth. His vision became blurry and he had a hard time seeing what lay before him. He was about to decided to rely on his instincts before he felt the cold tail on the Granaldo's tail connect with his face.  
  
The beast let out another howl, just before gliding itself onto Seifer. The young man thought he was as good as dead he remained in his position, not even bothering to get up. 'This is it,' he thought until he heard someone from behind him shout, "Hellfire!" It was Rinoa.  
  
~Covered you in diamonds  
Gave you summer in the sun  
And at that moment  
I had only just begun  
Got you the designers  
From every magazine  
Baby If I'd known then  
All this pain inside would never be~  
  
Ifrit came out of nowhere and rammed a large meteor to the Granaldo. It's crashed onto one of the fences and fell limply to the floor. Rinoa let her arm fall back to her side before she rushed to Seifer's side. "Seifer. Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone in her voice.  
  
Seifer gave out a soft chuckle and left a smirk on his features. That is until he coughed and tasted something that tasted like blood. Rinoa stood up and shouted out. "Cure!" Some of Seifer's wound's closed while the pain he felt slowly subsided.  
  
~Girl, you're a mystery  
So glad, that we're history  
Guess we were never meant to be  
And I'm doin' fine, but in my mind...~  
  
He tried to get back to his feet but his legs seemed to buck under him. Rinoa gave him a hand until he was able to walk again. Seifer had a slightly confused look on his face as to why Rinoa was helping him. "Rinoa. What are you doing here?"  
  
~I could never believe, never understand  
How you could you do this to me  
Enough is enough, done all I can  
Now you're gonna lose me  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
Everything we planned  
'Cause you're a girl, I'll never understand~  
  
Her hand came up to her face; closed into a fist. "I just wanted to talk to you. What's wrong with that? Are you still to proud to talk to me?" she looked as if she was going to break out in tears until she felt a leather glove touch the side of her face. She looked up to her older friend's face and gave a soft sniff.  
  
~Are you happy now baby?  
That we're history  
Yeah, yeah~  
  
"It's okay. I'm listening," Seifer said gently. He looked around then back to Rinoa. "But let's get out of here now. I'm starting to get conscious of our surroundings." He led her back to the halls of the Garden. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
~Think now, of what it should've been  
Our love, all it could've been  
If you were ever wondering...  
I'm doin' fine, but in my mind~  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that..." she paused for a moment, uncertain of what she was going to say. "I just came to say..."  
  
Seifer placed her hand under the girl's chin and brought her face to look at his. They stared at each other for a moment. It was silent until Seifer said, "You can tell me anything Rinoa and you know that, don't you?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I had always had a feeling that we could never permanently be together but even though I'm now together with Squall, Never think that I didn't care for you, okay?" Said Rinoa.   
  
Seifer was slightly astounded for a moment but he then understood and gave a smile to Rinoa. "I under stand I guess," he exclaimed as he gave his head a small scratch.   
  
~I'm just throwing away our yesterdays  
Giving it up on the plans we made  
Enough is enough, done all I can  
This girl I'll never understand  
I could never believe, never understand  
How you could you do this to me  
Enough is enough, done all I can  
Now you're gonna lose me  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
Everything we planned  
'Cause you're a girl, I'll never understand~  
  
  
The girl giggled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which surprised him suddenly. "I have to go now. I have to meet Squall in a while. See you around Seifer!" She shouted back as she made a mad dash to the dormitories.  
  
For a moment Seifer thought he could never be happier in his life. 'Maybe this new life won't be so bad after all.' He rested his head with his hands and started a walk around the garden  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
